Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Halloween
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: alright, here's a new story. I don't own Yugioh or any characters associated with it. all I own is this story, written purely for fun and not profit. Duel Academy is hosting the first interdimensional costume party. rated for possible language
1. Party Prep

Alright, then. I'll be doing both the one-on-one and four-on-one for the dragon boy tournament but one will be in a seperate story. and will also be doing Yugo taking care of Rin and vice versa. but first here's a little something for Halloween. keep in mind, this takes place sometime after the show. Yuya and Yuzu have seperated from the other six. you probably think from my record that I'll be starting with Yuya and Yuzu. but like Nico Smiley told Yuya before dueling Meiru, I'm changing it up.

* * *

"Ah, this is the life, able to have my own thoughts not be invaded by three other people," Yuri said.

"Yeah, all you need to worry about is when people catch you trying to nap when you need to be helping set up," a female voice said, making the purple-haired boy groan as he looked up to see Serena.

"Seriously, don't you have anything better to do? I need a break."

"Well, too bad, you don't get to. You were demoted to Red."

"Still can't believe I have to wear this." Yuri was wearing the red uniform instead of the purple outfit he had before.

"Well, you do. So get off your butt and help. It's an honor to be hosting the first interdimensional Halloween party. Or do I need to duel you off your butt?"

"Fine, I'll help, I'll help. Geez."

So Yuri got up, and helped decorate the gymnasium. There was skeletons, fake ghosts, spiders, red punch, body-part shaped candy, etc. Speaking of candy we see Sora trying to sneak some candy. This got him a smack.

"No, Sora, not until tonight," Alexis said.

"You should've left them somewhere else then."

"If we did, you'd sneak in to eat them."

"Fine."

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Grace said as she hung some cobwebs. "I wonder what Yuya will dress up as."

"Seriously, Grace, can't you go five minutes without mentioning him?" Gloria asked, annoyed with her sister. "I swear it's like you have a crush on him."

"Well, he's a great duelist and he's kinda cute. But he has a girlfriend, so that's a no-go."

"Girls, let's get this done," Noro said. "We've only got a few days to prepare. Then there's the matter of costumes."

They agreed, and got to work on the decorations so they could work on their costumes. Alexis wondered about someone from the past. Someone who wore red and captured her heart, but left sometime before the invasion, breaking her heart.

"Alexis?" The blond turned to see Aster. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

Aster stared before sighing.

"It's him again, isn't it?" Alexis sighed, nodding. "Listen, we've tried to find him, but can't find any sign of him, but that doesn't mean anything. He could just be hiding out somewhere. Don't forget Alexis, he was my rival. The Professor had to choose between me and him for the Commander-in-Chief of the XYZ Dimension Invasion. I only got the position because he left, which is not how I wanted to get it."

"Still, I wonder where he is and what he's doing."

"We might find out one day. But for now we have to focus on decorating."

"Right, I won't even think about him."

So they got to decorating, but thoughts of the person still plagued Alexis. A shadowy figure watched from atop the academy.

* * *

hope you guys like the start. got some costume ideas, but still thinking on some. any suggestions for Yugo and Yuri?


	2. XYZ Halloween Party Prep

as the title suggests, the people of XYZ will be trying to find costumes. also, things are mostly back to normal. still a few wrecked buildings, but mostly intact. like clothing stores so they can wear some new clothes that don't stink. I had planned to do the party for the second chapter, but changed my mind.

* * *

"So how about this, Saya?" Ruri asked her best friend as she posed in a Harpie Lady costume.

"I like it, but I don't think your brother would let you leave the house wearing that," Sayaka said.

"Yeah. Seriously his protectiveness is getting on my nerves. Sometimes it seems like I can't go 10 minutes without him watching me. I get that he's just trying to protect me after what happened with Academia and me becoming one with Yuzu, but he should cool it on the helicoptor brother routine."

"How dare she accuse me of being a helicoptor brother?"

Right outside the costume shop, Shun was hiding atop the building across the street watching through binoculars as he read his sister's lips. Shun was so preoccupied with making sure Ruri wore something appropriate he didn't notice two people walking down the street, Yuto and Allen.

"So your sister's trying to make you match?" Yuto asked.

"Yeah. I know she's trying to make up for the time lost, but it's driving me crazy. She even tried to take a bath with me. Normally I don't mind boobs like that, but I'm a grown man. Plus, I'm dating Saya now, and I don't want her to think I'm some wimp who takes baths with his sister. Not to mention-."

Yuto shushed him, pointing up. Allen looked and saw Shun. Looking across the street, they smirked before sneaking up to the roof. They tiptoed to him and...

"Boo!" they shouted, making Shun shout, shoot up and get ready to fight.

"Yuto? Allen? What are you doing up here?"

"Uh scaring you while you're spying on Ruri and Saya?" Allen asked sartastically.

Shun started stammering before regaining his composure.

"Promise not to tell them?"

"We won't tell them, but you owe us," Yuto said.

"Thanks, man."

"Nii-SAAAAN!"

Shun turned around, seeing Ruri glaring at him, bag in her arm. He turned back to Yuto and Allen but only saw Yuto's hair.

"We didn't tell them," Yuto said before disappearing.

"Geez, where's Kite when you need him?"

"Achoo!"

"You're not coming down with something, big brother?" a short boy with blue hair asked.

"Of course not, Hart," Kite said. "Just a random sneeze."

Kite and Hart were on the other side of town getting costumes.

"Good, because I wanna see you maybe duel Shark from the Diamond Branch."

"I've been wanting to duel him. You'll see an awesome duel, Hart, I guarentee it."

Meanwhile, atop the tower in the center of Heartland stood a couple figures.

* * *

how do you guys like this one? and before anyone complains about Anna, Shark and Hart, let me tell you Dexter from 5D's had a brief moment in ARC-V. also, when the group was talking about why Kite changed so much, they mentioned his family getting carded. let's not forget his main motivation in ZeXaL was Hart. any costume suggestions for Shun, Allen or Anna? or even the Tenjo brothers? I got ideas for Yuto and Ruri. I know it's short, but trust me the party start chapter will be longer than these


	3. Synchro Costume Hunting

So now for the prep of the Synchro dimension. this'll mostly focus on people that come from below, but since they're even now... actually let's face it we don't have a lot of notable members of the Tops.

* * *

"Wow, these are actually affordable!" Yugo shouted in surprise as he looked at the costumes.

"Yugo, calm down, you're embarrassing us," Rin said.

Then a couple of twins walked in before noticing Yugo.

"Hey, I know you, you're Yugo!" the boy said rushing to him.

"Wait, you know me?"

"Yeah, you're Yugo Tsubasa! In your duel with Serena when you evolved your Clear Wing was so cool!"

"Leo, you're embarrassing me," the girl said.

"Welcome to the club."

"Um, you look like Serena and Yuzu. Are you all sisters?"

"Oh, no, we just have those faces. I'm Rin, Yugo's childhood friend."

"Well, I'm Luna, and this is Leo, my twin brother. We've tried to support the Commons."

"Yeah, me and my sister hate how other kids and adults treated you guys, so we made donations under an assumed name, MoonLion."

"You guys are MoonLion?" Yugo asked.

"Oh, Luna and Leo, I get it."

"Yeah, it was my..." Leo started to say till Luna sent a glare. "...sister's idea. Hey, I know the costumes are cheaper now and the people from down there have more money, but let us pay for costumes. I mean, you were so cool I got a little bummed when you disappeared especially after you showed off such a cool monster."

"Aw, thanks. I'm not sure if we should let you pay for our costu-."

"Come on, please, please, please!"

Leo was giving the quivering lip and puppy dog eyes.

"Just say yes so he'll stop begging."

"Okay, okay, you can buy our costumes. Just please stop crying."

"Okay!"

'He bounced back fast,' the two childhood friends thought in unison.

Thirty minutes later, Yugo and Rin finally got done with the shopping thanks to the help of Leo and Luna. Since they were so nice, they asked if they wanted to come to the Halloween Party in the Fusion dimension, but they said they already got rides there. Yugo and Rin got on the Ringo since Leo Akaba took the liberty of fixing it.

"You know, it was actually nice of the professor to fix Ringo," Rin said as she got behind Yugo.

"I think it's partially because you were originally part of his daughter," Yugo said.

"True. Glad he's moving on somewhat. Let's go. We only got a few days to prepare and need to make sure the others are good."

"Right. Let's ride!"

"Yeah!"

Rin wrapped her arms around his waist, making Yugo blush before he rode off hard. Yuzu woulda freaked out but Rin just screamed in joy.

Meanwhile in another part of Common was the home of Crow Hogan and the three orphans he cared for.

"You wanna bring us to the Halloween party in the fusion dimension?" Crow asked.

"Indeed," Jack Atlas said. "It is only natural seeing as you were able to damage Zarc and made a noble sacrifice in the fusion dimension."

"Well, I guess so. I'd have to take Frank, Amanda and Tanner with me though. You might have to have one or two of them on your runner."

"I do not mind. Just remind them to not scratch anything."

"Alright."

So Jack walked out of the abode, but felt someone watching him from an alley behind him. He did not turn nor call out the person before getting on his Phoenix Whirlwind as two shadowy figures rode off to the world of Tops where they encounted the green-haired twins.

"Hey you won't believe who we met!" Leo said.

"It was Yugo from the Friendship and a nice girl named Rin," Luna said. "She looks like Serena and Yuzu, but still distinctive enough."

"I see," the male said.

"Well, we'll give you a ride home," the second, a female said.

Leo got with the male and Luna with the female as they rode off.

* * *

so this time the mysterious figures get speaking parts. next up will be the pendulum dimension. hope you will enjoy it.


	4. Pendulum Halloween Prep

okay, time to show the residents of the Pendulum dimension getting ready for Halloween. as usual hope you like it.

* * *

"Thanks for going costume shopping with me, Masumi," Yuzu said to the LDS student.

"No problem, Yuzu," the dark-skinned girl said. "I would've thought you'd go with your boyfriend."

"Well, Yuya wanted to make his costume a surprise. So I thought if his costume was going to be a surprise, it was only fair to make mine a surprise too."

"But what you choose, it seems kinda... I don't know, plain."

"Well, I figured it was a good idea. Plus I always dress as a duel monster or something generic like a vampire or witch, so mix it up a bit."

"That's fair. I'm sure Yuya will like it."

"Yeah, me too."

As they turned a corner, they didn't notice some watching them before pulling out a cell phone, and making a call.

Meanwhile in another part of town, Yuya was walking with Gong, Shingo and the kids from the You Show Duel School.

"Oh, come on Yuya-oniichan, you'd look great in this outfit!" Ayu whined.

"Look, Ayu, I appreciate it but I already got my costume planned out," Yuya said. "Trust me, it'll be real good."

"Can you please tell us?" Tatsuya asked.

"No, I wanna surprise you all."

"Not knowing what you're wearing is giving me shivers," Futoshi said as he shook.

"Whatever it is, it'll be no match for the fabulous Shingo Sawatari's costume, and I'll win the costume contest!" Shingo said.

"Shingo, there is no costume contest," Gongenzoka said. "Academia is throwing this party to apologize for putting the dimensions through so much grief."

"What? Well, whatever, I'll still have the best costume."

Everyone laughed at him while his declaration as he stomped his feet. Yuya stopped laughing, feeling like he was being watched. He looked out the window, seeing a figure on the other side. A car drove by, and the figure was gone.

"Yuya?" The tomato-haired teen blinked and looked to see Gongenzoka talking to him. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't think so. I thought I saw something, but it could've just been my imagination."

"Could be. Now even if you already have your costume planned, we still need to help the kids with their costumes."

"Right."

So they continued their shopping, unaware of what would happen in the coming days."

* * *

so this time someone sees a mysterious figure. who are these mysterious figures? why do they seem so interested in everyone? the answers to come... I'm not sure exactly when. I'm still trying to figure out the duel order and some costumes. please make some suggestions


	5. Party time!

alright, starting the party now. hope you like it since no one would give me a lot of costume ideas. so will mostly be going by duel monsters, and you'll have to use your imaginations for how they look in the costumes.

* * *

A few days later, it was finally the big day. The day of the first interdimensional halloween party. People from all over the dimensions stood at various buildings ready to go. In the XYZ dimension, we find Ruri wearing a costume based off her ace monster Assembled Nightingale. Sayaka stood next to her wearing an outfit based off her Fairy Cheer Girl.

"Saya, you look so cute in that, and I bet Allen will think so too," Ruri said.

"You really think so?" Saya asked with a blush.

"I'm sure he will."

"Well, I'm glad Shun let you wear that."

"Yeah, well, when you're caught spying on your younger sister, your ability to say no gets weak."

The girls giggled at that, remembering his face at getting caught. Someone tapped on Ruri's shoulder. She turned and saw her boyfriend Yuto dressed as The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javalin wearing a generic skeleton mask.

"Yuto, you look so good in that," she said as she hugged him.

"Thanks. So do you." Yuto was glad his mask covered his cheeks so she couldn't see how red they were.

"Watch it, Yuto," Shun said as he came in wearing his costume. He wore a black bird mask with a cloak.

"Nice costume, Shun," Yuto said. "Is that Tokoyami from **My Hero Academia**?"

"Yeah, it is. I thought it'd be good."

"Better than mine," Allen said as he walked in. Everyone tried to keep their laughs in. He wore a train costume with an exhaust on his head. Next to him stood his sister Anna wearing a black female conductor costume with a conductor's cap.

"Aw, but we match," Anna said.

"Look, sis, it's appreciated, but it's also embarrassing, especially in front of my G-I-R-L-F-R-I-E-N-D."

"Allen, I can spell."

"I think it looks kinda cute," Saya said.

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Well, you look really cute too."

"Really? Uh, thanks."

"Aw, my brother's got a girlfriend!"

"Sis!"

"Lay off him a little, Anna," a familiar voice said. They saw someone dressed as Cipher Mirror Knight, and he lifted his faceplate to show Kite. Next to him was Hart dressed as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon with his face in the mouth. "He's done well after you were carded protecting him. Just let him enjoy himself."

"Aw, but I just wanna make up for lost time."

"And I appreciate it sis, but can you cool it a little bit?"

"I'll try."

"Thank you."

"ATTENTION EVERYONE. THE PORTAL WILL BE OPENING IN ONE MINUTE. PLEASE BE READY TO ENTER IF YOU ARE GOING."

Everyone got in a line as they went in one by one. No one even noticed a couple cloaked people sneak through.

In the Synchro dimension, we find Yugo and Rin in their costumes waiting on the others. Rin was dressed as Windwitch Glass Bell and Yugo as Hi-Speedroid Puzzle.

"Man this is awesome, our first big halloween party," Yugo said.

"I know right?" Rin said. "We never got to have a real one, so this is really great."

"I wish the others would get here already. I'm ready for some fun."

Meanwhile at Crow's home, something was going on.

"Why is Frank the only one dressed as one of my monsters?" Crow asked in shock.

Indeed Frank was the only one dressed as a Blackwing, Bora the Spear to be exact. Tanner was dressed as Shun's Blaze Falcon while Amanda was dressed as Yuzu's Bloom Prima with her hair done up like the monster's.

"Well, Shun saved me during your duel with him when I lost my grip on your monster, so this is my way of repaying him," Tanner said.

"And besides you don't have any girl Blackwings," Amanda said.

"Okay, I guess that's fair."

Crow meanwhile was dressed as Chidori the Rain Shower with a foam sword. They heard engines roaring as the Phoenix Whirlwind appeared but there were sidecars attached. Jack was dressed as Red Demon's Dragon Scarlight.

"Alright, so Crow said I had to take one or two of you with me, so I got someone to attach two sidecars to take two of you. I'll take the girl and one of the boys."

So the boys played rock-paper-scissors to choose who would ride with Jack. Frank had rock while Tanner had scissors. Frank got in the right sidecar while Amanda got in the left.

"Hold on tight, Tanner," Crow said.

"Okay."

So they went to the gate building and met up with Yugo and Rin. They went through the gate, and just as it got ready to close, Leo and Luna arrived with their rides wearing cloaks.

In the Pendulum Dimension, we find a lot of people in the portal room at Leo Corp.

"I wonder what Yuya-niisan and Yuzu-neechan will be dressing up as," Ayu said dressed as Bloom Diva.

"I bet they'll be really good," Tatsuya said.

"Not knowing just gives me shivers," Futoshi said.

"Well, you don't need to wonder about me anymore," Yuzu said.

Yuzu wore clothes similar to the Duel Runner Suit that Rin wears. She also wears a thigh strap, similar to Celina's Duel Academy uniform. Her hair was styled differently and she wore a pair of pink goggles on her head like Yuya.

"What are you supposed to be, Yuzu-neechan?" Ayu asked.

"I'm Ray Akaba. I've seen some memories of Ray, including what she wore when she split the dimensions. I thought it'd be a good idea."

"Then it looks like my costume was a good choice," Yuya said.

He had a gray skin-tight shirt with a pair of demonic wings attached to the back and spikes on the sleeves. His roller boots had also been modified to look like elongated feet with spikes on them. He also wore yellow contacts.

"Is that Zarc?"

"Well, what he looked like after I beat Yuri, and... well you know."

Everyone nodded in understanding. Then a door opened, and they saw Shingo wearing a costume like Abyss Actor Super Star.

"Hey, Sawatari," Yuya said.

Shingo turned to him, and gasped.

"Zarc!" he shouted before rushing him and tackling him. "Don't worry, everyone! Super, ultra-strong Shingo will save you!"

Sawatari got wacked by Yuzu's paper fan.

"Sawatari, get off him! It's Yuya wearing a costume!"

"Yeah, see? Contacts."

Yuya got one out, showing them to Shingo.

"Oh. Sorry about that. I thought you were, you know."

"Yeah. Hey, Yuzu, mind explaining to Serena before she puts me in a lock?"

"Sure thing."

"Thankfully I walked in after Yuzu explained," a gruff voice said. They turned to see Gong dressed as Big Benkei.

"Indeed, Yuya-dono," Tsukikage said as he appeared, making everyone jump. He was dressed in a robe like a samurai. He even discarded his usual face-mask.

"Nice costume, Tsukikage," Yuya said.

"Thank you. I thought since I am a shinobi, I would adorn the attire of a samurai tonight."

One by one other guests came too, including the Fusion-Synchro-Xyz trio from LDS.

"Where's Reiji?" Yuya wondered.

"He will be arriving at a later time," one of the men said. "For now, please go and enjoy yourselves."

So the portal opened and everyone who was there went through. Meanwhile Reiji was in his office.

"My family wishes for me to attend the Halloween party, so let's make this quick," Reiji said, looking at two figures whose faces were obsured by the shadows.

Meanwhile, many people throughout the dimensions arrived on Duel Academy Island in the Fusion Dimension, each greeted by someone different. The Pendulum group saw Yuri and Serena. Yuri was wearing a costume based on Ancient Gear Golem and Serena was dressed as Cat Dancer.

"Yuzu, good to see you again," Serena said.

"Me too, and without a bug making you kidnap me," Yuzu said. Then Serena saw Yuya and jumped him, putting him in a headlock. "Serena wait, it's Yuya! He's wearing a contacts!"

"Yeah, see?" Yuya said taking one out.

"Sorry about that, Yuya."

"It's fine. Just trying to keep everyone safe."

"Hahaha you tapped out for a girl!" Yuri laughed until Yuzu smacked him with her fan.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

So they went inside ready for fun. They saw everyone dressed up in various costumes from duel monsters to good old-fashioned vampires, werewolves, fairies, etc. Gloria and Grace were dressed as two of the Harpie Lady Sisters with wigs, accomponied by Diana. Meanwhile, Aster was wearing a costume like Dystopia with reflective lenses. He smiled seeing the party going well and everyone from the dimensions getting along, even the residents of the Xyz dimension. Some were still shaky. Then he looked toward the punch table, and saw a red and white jumpsuit on a clearly female figure, but what confused him was the blond hair.

"It can't be right?" he asked himself walking over to it and seeing her face. "So..." Aster said, making her jump. "...Why are you wearing that, Alexis?"

Alexis looked to be dressed like Elemental Hero Burstinitrix. She even had a mask.

"I was planning on wearing a costume like one of my monsters, but I saw this in a store window, and..."

"You couldn't help thinking about him."

"Yeah. I don't understand. Why can't I stop thinking about him now?"

"I think it might be because there's no war going on to distract you from your feelings, so they're coming out."

"You might be right. Still, I wonder where he went."

Suddenly the lights went out, making everyone scared as arrows were shot toward Aster, Jack, Crow, and Kite. They rushed after them, wondering who these people were.

* * *

sorry if the ending seems kinda rushed, but I got something planned in a few chapters I wanna get to already


	6. Contest of Heroes

so anyway, everyone's wondering who the mystery figures are except for a select few. you'll finally find out the identity of one here. though chances are you'll figure out the rest afterwards. or at least most of them. anyway, hope you enjoy this.

* * *

After the arrows were shot near them, Aster, Jack, Crow and Kite knew they were targets. Aster continued chasing his figure till they reached the building for the red troops where the person stopped.

"Alright, who are you and why did you attack me?"

"I wasn't attacking. I was sending you an invitation. Glad you accepted it. Also that you haven't lost your touch."

"What does that mean?"

"Let's duel and you'll find out."

He pulled out an Academia Duel disk with a red body and blade, but the blade resembled the fusion You Show Duel Disk.

"An Academia Disk? Who are you?"

"I said duel me and find out."

"Fine if that's how it has to be." Aster activated his own duel disk.

"DUEL!"

 **Aster Phoenix: 4000**

 **Mystery Figure #1: 4000**

"I'll start. I summon Destiny Hero Diamond Dude, and activate his effect. I send the top card in my deck to the graveyard, and if it's a normal spell, I can activate it on my next turn. It's Polimerization. I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"I draw! I summon Neo-Spacian Grand Mole!"

"Neo-Spacian? I've never heard of that."

"Well, he's going to attack your Diamond Dude! Drill Mole!"

The shoulder pieces folded on top of the head and he drilled underground.

"What? Why would you attack a monster with high attack?"

"Because this fuzzy little guy can return itself and an opponent's monster to the owners' hands when battling!"

Grand Mole came out of the ground, hit Diamond dude, and true to his word, both monsters returned to their owners' hands.

"What?" Aster was shocked.

"I place two cards facedown, and end my turn. Your turn."

"I draw. And although returned to my hand, Diamond Dude's effect lets me use Polimerization from my graveyard. I fuse Diamond Dude with Decider! Hero with Diamonds, hero who decides the fate of victory. Now become one and reign in the pitch-black future! Fusion Summon! Come on! Destiny HERO - Dystopia! Now you take damage equal to Decider's attack! With this it's over. What?"

The smoke cleared, and he saw a polar bear with armor including giant claws(AN: google "Kamen Rider Tiger Dest Claws" for what they look like) with "N" on the right one and "S" on the left.

"Neo-Spacian Ice Bear. When effect damage is sent to me, I negate it and summon him to the field."

 **Neo-Spacian Ice Bear: 1200/1300/LV3/Beast-Warrior/Water**

"I see. So you managed to avoid damage."

"But that's not all this little guy does. See once summoned, he deals you back the damage I would've taken."

"What?"

Ice Bear crossed its claws and sent a cold wind to Aster.

 **Aster Phoenix: 4000-3200**

"It only deals you half the damage, but it's a special effect. What are you gonna do?"

"Huh?"

 _"Rampart Blaster can attack you directly! It only deals you damage equal to half her attack, but it's a special effect. What are you gonna do?"_

"Just like Rampart Blaster." Aster shook his head at that. "No! It's just a coincidence that he said the same thing. I attack your monster with Dystopia!"

"I activate my trap, A Hero Emerges!"

"What?! That card..."

"Phoenix!" a voice shouted as both of them turned to see Alexis.

"Wow, someone dressed as one of my monsters. How awesome is that?"

"Huh?" Alexis and Aster were confused. He just said one of his monsters. 'It couldn't be, could it?'

"Wait, Lex is that you?"

At that moment Alexis gasped.

"Only one person called me that. Jaden Yuki?"

"Huh? I mean uh, sorry, miss I must have mistaken you for someone else."

"Don't try that phony voice! You're Jaden. Only Jaden Yuki called me Lex. Not to mention you said I was dressed as one of your monsters. No one else in the known dimensions has Elemental Heroes."

"Not to mention that trap card. Only one person I know of possesses _A Hero Emerges_. Jaden Yuki."

At that moment the figure sighed.

"Well, guess I don't have to wear this anymore." The figure grabbed the cloak, flinging it off, revealing a young man Aster and Alexis's age wearing Academia's red jacket, but the jacket was open, revealing a black muscle shirt and white pants with black and red sneakers. His eyes were brown while his hair was two shades of brown. "I'm kinda glad you figured it out. That thing was so uncomfortable." Alexis giggled, happy to hear Jaden's jokes again while Aster groaned, wondering why he even considered his a rival. "Anyway, since you know this card, I don't have to explain how it works."

"Nope. I choose... the one in the middle!"

"Glad you choose this one. He's my new favorite hero. Meet the hero of space. Elemental Hero Neos!"

"I can see why he's your new favorite. He's powerful. Same basic attack strength as Shining Flare Wingman. So as a sign of respect, I'll take out Neos!"

"I activate Hero Barrier!"

"Fine then. I activate D- Soul Burst, halfing Dystopia's attack to deal the damage to both of us. But I activate Decider's effect."

 **Jaden Yuki: 4000-2600**

"Since Dystopia's attack changed I destroy Neos. Noble Justice!"

Neos was sucked into Dystopia's palm, destroying him.

"I place one card facedown, and end my turn. Your move Jaden.

"Okay then. I activate O- Oversoul! I can special summon a normal Elemental Hero from my graveyard! Come back Neos! Now for something I learned while I was gone. Fusion without card effects! Hero of Space! Bear with the cold of space! Make contact to release a new power! Contact Fusion! Strike with your cold claws! Elemental Hero Ice Neos!"

Out came a new Neos. He had white fur around his neck as well as fur-lined boots, and the fin on his head was gone, hair covering the face giving off a feral look. Add in the claws from Ice Bear being bigger and the blades longer.

 **Elemental Hero Ice Neos: 2500/2000/LV7/Warrior/Water**

"Now I activate his effect! Space Freeze!" Ice Neos swiped the air with its claws, traping Dystopia in a block of ice. "Next I'll summon Neo-Spacian Dark Panther!" Dark Panther's eyes glowed as it turned to goo but then turned into...

"A black Dystopia?!" Alexis asked shocked.

"Yep. Once per turn, he can turn himself into one of your monsters and copy their effects. Next I activate H- Heated Heart! Noble Justice!"

Aster's facedown was destroyed, revealing Urban Demise.

"Now, I'll attack your Dystopia with Ice Neos!"

"I activate my trap, Urban Demise and increase Dystopia's attack to destroy one card. Naturally I choose-!"

"Let me stop you right there. Space Freeze negates your monster's effect and you can't increase its attack."

So Ice Neos swung and sliced Dystopia.

 **Aster Phoenix: 3200-2100**

"Fortunately for you, Dystopia can't be destroyed this turn."

"So that's why you didn't destroy him with your copied power."

"Yep. Speaking of which, attack, my Dystopia!"

 **Aster Phoenix: 2100-2000**

"I end my turn with that." At that moment, Ice Neos glowed cyan before going into Jaden's deck.

"Huh? What happened?"

"Yeah. Unfortunately most of the fusions with Neos return to the extra deck at the end of my turn."

"I see. That's not very effective."

"Yeah, but hey, it's still cool."

"Yeah, I suppose so. I draw!" Aster smiled at what he drew.

"A smile? Heh, didn't think you could smile."

"Well, a lot's changed since you've been gone."

"I've heard. Glad to hear it."

"Besides, you're my rival. Getting to duel a better version of you is great. Especially since I get to show off some new tricks. I activate Fusion Recovery! I add Polimerization and Decider to my hand. Now I activate Polymerization! Hero of the world of darkness! Hero who decides the fate of victory! Now become one and reign over the utopia's twilight! Fusion Summon! Come on! Destiny HERO - Dusktopia!"

"Whoa. That's a new one."

"Yeah. And I attack your panther!"

 **Jaden Yuki: 2600-600**

"I end my turn."

"I draw! And activate Covert Contact. I discard one Neo-Spacian and from my deck to the graveyard and draw two cards. I send Grand Mole and Flare Scarab to the graveyard." Jaden drew his cards. "I activate Bubbleman in defense mode, and since he's the only card on my field, I get to draw two more." Jaden smiled at his draw. "I place two cards facedown and activate Mirage of Nightmare before ending my turn."

"My turn, and now you draw cards till you have four. I assume one of those facedowns is Emergency Provisions."

"Yep, and I'm activating it, targetting both Mirage of Nightmare and my facedown card, which I will now activate, Elemental Recharge!"

 **Jaden Yuki: 600-3600**

"It wouldn't be a duel with you if it ended this easily. I summon Drilldark. I attack Bubbleman with Drilldark! And Drilldark inflicts piercing damage. Next attack directly, Dusktopia!"

 **Jaden Yuki: 3600-3200-200**

"I end my .turn."

"I draw! I activate Miracle Contact! I can use monsters in my hand, field or graveyard to do contact fusion. I return Neos, Flare Scarab and Grand Mole to my deck. Hero of Space! Beetle of with blazing justice! Mole digging to victory! Make contact to form a new power! Double Contact Fusion! Rise, Magma Neos! This guy here gains attack 400 attack for every card on the field. And to add in, I'm equipping him to Neo Space, which not only keeps Magma Neos from being returned to my deck at the end of my turn but adds 500 attack to my Neos and his fusion forms. And I summon Air Hummingbird from my hand."

 **Magma Neos: ATK3000-5500**

"Now, Magma Neos, attack Dusktopia!"

"I activate his effect, preventing him from being destroyed and any battle damage I would take."

"Sorry, man, but I still win."

"Jaden's still got more?" Alexis asked.

"You bet I do, Lex! I activate Contact Out! It's basically like De-Fusion." Magma Neos split into its materials. "Mole, send Dusktopia back to the deck!" Grand Mole tunneled underground before hitting Dusktopia, returning it to the extra deck. "Now, Neos, take out Drilldark!" Neos punched the monster hard. "Now Flare Scarab, Hummingbird, finish it!"

They did so, dropping Aster's life points to zero. Jaden pointed to fingers at him.

"Here's something I once heard on my journey. That's game."

"Hehe, yeah I guess so. But why'd you attack?"

"Huh? Oh, that. Well, we weren't intending to hurt anyone. We just wanted to have duels with you before three of the people who struck and one guy who hasn't gotten back yet did what we wanted."

"What's that?"

"You'll see."

* * *

ooh, how about that huh? the first mystery figure is Jaden Yuki. and before anyone complains, this isn't the show. this is a fanfic. I read a story for Yuto and Ruri that had Yuma in it, and no one complained about that.


End file.
